Electrodeposition paint systems can provide a consistent process for coating numerous parts with the same paint. During electrodeposition painting, a part is submerged in an electrodeposition paint solution and a voltage is applied there between. As a result of the applied voltage, the paint in the paint solution becomes charged and is attracted to the submerged part. The electrocoated part is then removed from the electrodeposition paint solution so that excess paint may be removed via one or more rinsing cycles. Throughout the electrodeposition painting process, the electrodeposition paint solution may be constantly filtered and monitored to ensure the proper paint levels are maintained. Furthermore, bacteria levels, which can increase due to the various paint ingredients in the electrodeposition paint solution, may also be monitored and reduced to allow for consistent electrocoating. For example, biocides such as mazide may be continuously added to the electrodeposition painting system to reduce the amount of bacteria present. However, biocides can be cost prohibitive and limited in their effectiveness.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative sterilizing methods for electrodeposition painting systems.